1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to insulated HVAC duct components and more specifically to after market pre-formed insulating components and insulated HVAC transition boxes having a first insulation layer and a second, different insulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The insulation of ducts, such as HVAC ducts, provides a number of benefits including energy efficiency and noise reduction. Typically, mineral wool insulation is placed inside or outside duct components to provide such benefits. Recent changes in building codes and regulations, however, now require that transition boxes, including register boxes, have increased R values. To increase the R value of and resist thermal transfer in HVAC systems, an increased amount of mineral wool insulation can be used. However, while the thickness of the insulation increases the R value, the increased thickness does not fit within a standard size transition box. For example, a register box typically includes a space of two inches or less between a back wall and a collar and between the sidewalls and the lip of the register box. Although the insulation material can be compressed to fit inside the transition box, this reduces the R value and does not provide sufficient insulation. While the size of the register box can be increased, this is costly, not aesthetically pleasing, and reduces available operable locations for the box.
What is needed then is a transition box which can be manufactured with existing technology and allow installation in existing formats, wherein the register box has increased resistance to thermal transfer. The need also exists for a register box that can be constructed in a relatively reduced size, thereby allowing installation into previously unattainable spaces, while meeting industry or municipal standards for resistance to thermal transfer. A need also exists for an insulating component that can be transported (shipped) in a first configuration and formed into a second operable configuration without requiring any assembly by the installer.